Technical Field
The disclosure concerns a low electron temperature etch chamber with independent control over plasma density, radical composition and ion energy for atomic precision etching.
Background Discussion
Diminishing scale and increasing complexity of microfabrication processes necessitate the use of novel ultra-sensitive materials, which in turn requires low-damage plasma etching with atomic layer precision. This imposes progressively stringent demands for accurate control over ion energy and radical composition during plasma processing.